characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic the Hedgehog (character)
Sonic the Hedgehog is the mascot of SEGA, and the main protagonist of the Sonic the Hedgehog series. Background Not much is known about Sonic's early life. What is known is that he was born on Christmas Island on June 23rd with the ability to run at super speeds, but his love of adventure quickly led him to leave his home. Under unknown circumstances, he met Dr. Ivo Robotnik, and the two became enemies. He would then continue to battle the evil scientist in countless battles. Powers & Abilities *'Spin Attack': Sonic curls into a ball while rolling along the ground. **'Spin Jump': A variant of Spin Dash used to attack enemies mid-jump. ***'Double Jump': Sonic performs a jump that propels him upwards while already in the air. **'Spin Dash': Sonic rolls in place to charge up, then dashes forward at high speeds rolling. **'Homing Attack': While in the air, Sonic performs a high-speed Spin Dash towards the nearest enemy. ***'Focused Homing Attack': A powered up version of the Homing Attack that allows sSonic to perform Homing Attack that either do more damage, or lock onto at most, 6 targets. **'Light Speed Dash: '''A technique where Sonic moves in seemingly an instant, usually done across lines of rings. This move is, as the name implies, often described as lightspeed. **'Blue Tornado': Sonic uses the Spin Dash to circle around an opponent in midair at high speed while leaving a blue aura trail. The resulting slipstream creates a tornado effect that forms a blue cyclonic vortex of air around the opponent. **'Insta-Shield': An air shield Sonic can create by rapidly spinning, vibrating molecules in the air to block attacks for a second or so. **'Drop Dash': Sonic performs an instant Spin Dash the moment he touches any type of land. **'Bound Attack': A downward spinning attack that makes Sonic bounce into the air. Can be used repeatedly to reach higher places. *'Super Peel Out': Sonic runs in place to build up speed before zipping off. *'Sonic Boost': Sonic envelops himself in some sort of aura and propel himself at higher speeds than normal, while acting as a sort of battering ram to enemies in front of him. *'Sonic Wind': Sonic summons a whirlwind to an opponent’s position to ensnare and damage them. *'Sonic Storm': Sonic jumps in the air or stays on the ground and performs a spin dash that releases a shock wave that damages enemies. *'Sonic Heal': Sonic can heal himself by vibrating his molecules at high speeds, healing any physical damage he may have received. *'Somersault Kick': A midair somersault maneuver followed with a kick, which creates a projectile energy wave that can damage or stun opponents. *'Magic Hands': An ability that can destroy, shrink and entrap enemies in small spheres that Sonic can throw as a projectile. Must be initiated by a short range *'Time Stop': An ability that stops time for 10 seconds. *'Chaos Control': The ability to bend time and space, as long as Sonic at least one Chaos Emerald. Sonic can stop time, slow time, and teleport himself and other objects. *'Time Break': An ability that slows down the flow of time, giving Sonic extra time to react to his environment. *'Hyper Mode': A mode that enhances Sonic's speed, strength and allows for more powerful special attacks. *'Chaos Powers:' While he does not commonly demonstrate usage of them, Sonic can in fact draw upon the powers of the Chaos Emeralds to perform supernatural feats. His most notable Chaos Power is Chaos Control, which allows him to manipulate time and space to perform feats such as stopping time or teleporting. Equipment *'Chaos Emeralds: By harnessing the power of these gems, Sonic can perform Chaos Control or transform into Super Sonic. *'''Piko Hammer: A hammer about the size of Sonic that works exactly the same as Amy Rose's. *'Power Shoes/Custom Sneakers:' Sonic's trademark shoes, they decrease the amount of friction that Sonic experiences and can harness the powers of the Gems (Sonic '06). **'Light Speed Shoes:' A special pair of sneakers that enhance Sonic's speed and allows him to use the Light Speed Dash. *'Sonic Cracker': A trap that explodes at Sonic's will or when an enemy touches it. *'Light Chip: '''A chip-like object that grants the Light Speed Dash. *'Ancient Light: A ball of light that can be absorbed and allows Light Speed Attack *'Flame Ring: '''A bracelet that allows Sonic to use the Flame Somersault. *'Crystal Ring: 'A cyan ring that accelerates Light Speed Dash charging time. *'Magic Gloves: 'An attachment to Sonic's gloves that allow him to perform Magic Hands *'Golden Gloves: 'A pair of golden gloves that boost stats *'Ring Time: 'A field of influence that transforms nearby foes into gold rings. *'Invincibility: 'A power-up that renders the player invulnerable for short amount of time. *'Shields: **'Flame Shield: '''A shield that completely protects Sonic from all forms of heat and flames. As an addition to that, it also allows Sonic to perform an aerial dash attack to rocket towards enemies. **'Thunder Shield:' A shield that gives Sonic protection against electrical based attacks. Along with this ability, he can attract metal objects (usually rings) towards him, and he gains an extra jump with this equipped. **'Bubble Shield: A shield that allows Sonic to breathe underwater indefinitely. Along with that, it gives him the ability to bounce off of the ground like a ball. **'Gold Shield: '''A shield that usually protects the player from any possible harm from a Badnik or threatening obstacle until the player loses it by taking damage once. Also enables the Blast Attack. **'Heat Barrier: 'A blazing red shield that absorbs damage and damages surrounding enemies *'Wisps: **'White Boost: '''Adds to Sonic’s overall boost power, allowing him to boost for longer times. Powers Eggman’s robots sometimes **'Cyan Laser: Turns Sonic into a Lightspeed laser that bounces across surfaces **'Ivory Lightning: '''Charge through enemies and obstacles leaving a trail of chain lightning behind him **'Gray Quake: 'Seems like an odd fusion of Pink Spikes and Blue Cube, with the ability to scale walls and ground pounds. **'Green Hover: 'Makes Sonic a little green UFO that flies around. Not much offensive capability and not very fast. **'Pink Spikes: 'Gives Sonic even more spikes than usual, making him a pink glowing ball of spikes that can roll around on walls, ceilings, and the ground. Not as fast as the spindash but gravity doesn’t affect him if he’s touching a surface until the power runs out. **'Purple Frenzy: 'Turns Sonic into a giant thrashing beast that eats everything in his way and grows larger as a result. He transforms back to normal once the wisp power runs out, no worse for wear. **'Orange Rocket: 'Fly high and far real quick, though he can only travel in one direction the whole way. **'Red Burst: 'Turns Sonic into a living fireball, allowing him to jump through the air with various explosions. **'Violet Void: 'Similar to the Purple Frenzy, he turns into a sort of black hole and absorbs everything in his path, growing larger. **'Indigo Asteroid: 'Similar to the Purple Frenzy and Violet Void, Sonic gains his own gravity and various junk and enemies become his own ring, damaging others and clearing a path for him. The More junk he absorbs, the larger his gravity. **'Yellow Drill: 'Turns Sonic into a living drill that can drill through dirt like a shark or move through water like a bird. Though if it does run out of power underground, Sonic dies. **'Blue Cube: 'Turns blue rings into blue cube platforms and vice versa, and also does a ground pound move that hurts all enemies on screen. **'Crimson Eagle: 'Lets Sonic fly around for a limited time and mid air dash. **'Magenta Rhythm: 'Incredibly odd wisp where Sonic bounces around to the rhythm, following a set path. **'Black Bomb: 'Turn into a giant rolling ball that explodes whenever you want or when it runs out of power. Alternate Forms Super Form Tying in with his Chaos Powers, Sonic is able to harness the power of all seven Chaos Emeralds at once to transform into Super Sonic. In this state, his abilities are enhanced exponentially and he gains a few new ones. However, the form is dependent on how many rings Sonic has on him at the time, and will run out when the rings do. On average, this allows Sonic to sustain the form for at least 50 seconds and at most several days depending on how much energy he uses. *'Super Sonic Boost: An enhanced version of Sonic’s boost ability. It moves faster and surrounds the user in an aura of chaos energy. *'Bolt of Lightning': A bashing attack where Super Sonic will move so fast he gains a blue aura and becomes a lightning bolt of sorts. *'Arrow of Light': Super Sonic bashes into his enemies at extreme speeds. *'Deflect': An ability that allows Super Sonic to project an energy shield from his hands to shield and redirect projectile attacks and objects. *'Super Sonic Energy Blast': A series of amped homing attacks followed by an energy blasts released from the hands at an opponent. *'Positive Energy Aura': Thanks to Sonic absorbing all of the positive energy of the Chaos Emeralds, Sonic has a natural positive aura that allows Super Sonic to pacify evil or angered creatures. *'Invulnerability:' As long as the form is active, Sonic becomes completely impervious to physical harm. Powerful deities have indeed surpassed his durability before, but only when they hold power that shapes the Universe itself. *'Self Sustenance:' Through the power of the Chaos Emeralds, Sonic does not need food, sleep, oxygen, water, or any other resource to sustain himself. **'Inexhaustible Stamina:' Sonic cannot succumb to fatigue while in Super Form, allowing him to use as much energy as he desires without tiring. *'Flight' *'Enhanced Strength:' Sonic's physical power is drastically increased while he is Super Sonic, allowing him to attack with much greater force than normally. *'Enhanced Chaos Powers:' All of Sonic's Chaos-based abilities are drastically amplified under the effects of Super Sonic. Hyper Form If Sonic happens to have all seven Super Emeralds (larger, more powerful versions of the Chaos Emeralds) on him, he can turn into his ultimate form of Hyper Sonic. In this form, Sonic retains the abilities and Super form, but the raw power is amplified even further than Super Sonic. However, it too has a time limit dependent on how many rings Sonic has on him at the time of transformation. *'Godly Speed:' Hyper Sonic is even faster than Super Sonic, allowing him to blitz enemies that may have contended with his previous forms. *'Invulnerability:' Much like Super Sonic, the Hyper state has shown to be completely immune to physical damage. *'Self Sustenance:' As long as he is in the Hyper State, Sonic can survive without oxygen, food, sleep, and water. **'Inexhaustible Stamina:' Sonic can use as much energy as he desires without fatigue in the Hyper state. *'Flight' *'Godly Strength:' Hyper Sonic's strength far surpasses even the likes of Super Sonic. *'Enhanced Chaos Powers' *'Hyper Flash:' Hyper Sonic can generate a blast of chaotic energy from his body that utterly annihilates most foes in his general vicinity. It is often considered Sonic's ultimate attack, and is his most technique. Feats Strength *Toppled the gargantuan Egg Golem (which is 250 tons according to Sonic X) with only a single kick. (Sonic Adventure 2) *Destroyed an extremely large statue with one punch. *Traded blows with the likes of Knuckles and Shadow. (Various) *Spin dash strong enough to bust through titanium. (Various) *Caused an explosion the size of a small mountain and destroyed the chains that were holding little planet in place in Sonic CD. You can tell given Sonic runs off, then apparently lands right near where the explosion happened and the chains fell. (Sonic the Hedgehog: CD) *Threw a rock with enough power to not only send it flying in the sky, but also cause the Egg Mobile to explode. *With the help of [[Miles "Tails" Prower|Tails], Knuckles, and Amy, stopped a speeding train.] (Sonic Shuffle) *Classic Sonic and Modern Sonic can break destroy robots the size of buildings. (Sonic Forces trailer) *Shattered asteroids with his quills. (Sonic Colors) *Held onto a rocket moving into space velocity *Drilled through a massive stone many times his size *Shattered a 46,726,976 ton stalactite. *Threw a small rock with enough force to destroy the Egg Mobile *Along with Tails & Knuckles, destroyed several ships in the Egg Fleet *Can swing a ball and chain with enough force to bring down an entire tower *Can spin dash through mechs several stories tall *Outmuscled Eggman’s 550 ton E-18(Just under Small Building Level when lowballed) *Destroyed E-18 and a large section of Eggman’s island base *Destroyed one of Eggman’s flying fortresses *Along with Knuckles, created an explosion that took out the 755,000 ton Egg Makan *Teleported the 15 mile wide Ark colony *As Super Sonic, destroyed serval ships in Eggman’s space armada *As Super Sonic, damaged Dark Gaia’s massive hand *As Super Sonic, assisted Shadow in teleporting the 15 million ton Space Ark *As Super Sonic, was assisted by Shadow in destroying Planet Mova Speed *Has been stated in Sonic Unleashed's manual to be able to move at the speed of light. *Temporarily escaped the pull of the hyper-go on black hole for thirty seconds. (Sonic Colours) *Outran a Cyan Wisp at Mach 209. *Stated to be faster than light by an official guidebook. *Defeated Ultimate Emerl in under 30 seconds. (Sonic Battle) *Has stated that the Cyan Laser was slightly slower than his own speed. (Sonic Colours DS) *Can turn invisible by just spinning so fast. *By just running through space, was able to "fix space". (Sonic Generations) *Was able to keep up with Metal Sonic, someone designed to reach speeds faster than Sonic. (Various) *Outran Metal Sonic's V. Maximum Overdrive (Sonic the Hedgehog CD) *Boasts that traveling through a continent is an "easy jog". (Sonic Unleashed) *Top speed is stated to be "unknown". *Boasted about being able to casually jog round the planet. (Sonic Generations 3DS) *Could outrun Silver's teleportation. (Sonic Generations 3DS) *Outpaced a miniature (possibly artificial) Black Hole. (Sonic Lost World 3DS) *After being trapped in the Arabian Nights, Sonic ran endlessly from universe to universe until he came back to his own universe. (Sonic & the Secret Rings) *Can spin around to create tornadoes... in space, y'know, the place that is a vacuum. (Sonic Rush) * Casually breaks the sound barrier * Is fast enough to outrun an earthquake * Quick enough to dodge gunfire * Can dodge electricity and lightning * Somehow managed to match Infinite in speed, someone who was originally faster than Sonic * Dodged several beams of light fired by the Hotaru * Reacted to Shadow while he was moving during Chaos Control (somehow) * Can twist and turn his body while using Light Speed Attack * Can technically reach speeds higher than the Light Speed Dash * Sonic has boasted that he can reach the speed of light * Also implied that he could circle the planet in a short time frame * In Sonic Shuffle, resisted the pull of a black hole * As Super Sonic, can casually reach the speed of light * As Super Sonic, flew to the moon in a short amount of time * As Super Sonic, flew around Planet Mova multiple times in seconds. Durability *Can endure an atmospheric re-entry. (Various) *Can withstand the force exerted on him by a Hyper-go-on based Black Hole and come out unscathed. (Sonic Colours) *Was able to tank massive falls and easily able to get back up with no problem. (Various) *Managed to take hits from a weapon strong enough to shake the entire Earth. *Tanked Metal Sonic's plasma shots. * Can take falls from outer space without suffering any injuries * Survived being sucked into a giant tornado * Was sent flying into the sky by Knuckles and suffered no injuries * Has managed to break out of petrification * Resisted mental control from the Overmind & Dark Gaia. * Survived re-entry & terminal velocity. * In Sonic Shuffle, can survive falling into black holes * Was ambushed by Infinite and his clones * As Super Sonic, took hits from Perfect Dark Gaia Skill *Defeated Ultimate Emerl, who had even more power than all the Chaos Emeralds combined in less than 30 seconds. He also had the energy to destroy a star and had all of the abilities of the friends he met. *Escaped Eggman Island alongside Mighty and Ray. (SegaSonic the Hedgehog) *Defeated Perfect Chaos, who is the entire reason why Angel Island is in the sky. (Sonic Generations) * Has thwarted Dr. Eggman’s schemes for years * Escaped Eggman Island with Mighty and Ray * Destroyed the Death Egg multiple times * Has defeated a large variety of rivals, like Metal Sonic, Knuckles, Silver, Blaze, and Shadow * Defeated Solaris & Perfect Chaos * Has saved the planet and other dimensions multiple times * Won the second EX World Grand Prix racing tournament * Has defeated multiple threats that have threatened to destroy reality itself * The first video game character to appear at the Macy’s Thanksgiving Day Parade * Holds the record for longest running comic in video game history * Sponsored by Hooters. Weaknesses * Deep Water: Sonic is unable to swim, thus if he is in water that goes over his head and he cannot jump out of it, than he can very feasibly drown. * Cocky: Sonic is so sure of his own abilities and thus it is not unknown for him to get caught off guard while doing something. Fun Facts * Sonic's favorite food is Chili Dogs. This used to be exclusive to the comics, but it has since been canonized, as of Sonic and the Black Knight and Sonic Generations, where he is seen eating them. Category:Animals Category:Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Video Game Characters Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:Speedsters Category:SEGA Category:Hammer Wielders Category:Wind Manipulators Category:Sportsmen Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Characters with 4th Wall Awareness Category:Eponymous Characters Category:Forcefield Projectors Category:Mascots Category:Pilots Category:Time Manipulators Category:Time Travelers Category:Completed Profiles Category:Martial Artists Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Pure Good